wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Zielony promień/11
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Zielony promień Olivier Sinclair. Podług charakterystycznego wyrażenia szkotów, Olivier Sinclair mógł być nazwany „zuch chłopiec” tak z powodu swojej dziarskości jak i wesołego usposobienia. Ostatnia latorośl szlachetnej Edymburskiej rodziny, był on synem niegdyś kanclerza stolicy Mid-Lothianu. Zostawszy wcześnie pełnym sierotą, wzięty był na wychowanie do domu swego wuja — sędziego municypalnego. Po dojściu do pełnoletności zostawszy właścicielem niewielkiego wprawdzie, lecz zapewniającego niezawisłość majątku, Olivier puścił się w podróż po świecie, zwiedził główne miasta Europy, Indyj i Ameryki a „Przegląd Edymburski” od czasu do czasu chętnie drukował jego spostrzeżenia z podróży. Oprócz tego młody człowiek był znakomitym malarzem, a gdyby zechciał mógłby swoje obrazy sprzedawać za drogie pieniądze, potrosze był także poetą. Któż nie staje się w jego wieku poetą, kiedy przyszłość uśmiecha się — mając serce gorące i naturę artystyczną?! Olivier Sinclair podobał się powszechnie, lecz bynajmniej się tem nie chełpił. W dawnej stolicy Kaledonii ożenić się jest bardzo łatwo, gdyż liczba kobiet o wiele przewyższa liczbę mężczyzn, a młody, wykształcony, wytworny i przystojny młodzieniec mógł tam zrobić świetną partyę. Dlatego dziwno było, że Olivier Sinclair skończywszy lat dwadzieścia sześć, jeszcze nie był żonatym. Podobał się niejednej złotowłosej szkotce, ale jemu bynajmniej nie śpieszyło się; nie miał on zamiaru wiązać się węzłami małżeńskiemi. Lubiany też był przez towarzyszów, ponieważ należał on do ludzi umiejących stosownie postępować z przyjaciółmi jak i z nieprzyjaciółmi. Miss Campbell od pierwszego spojrzenia, poznała swego bohatera z wiru Corryvrekan, lecz bohater jej nie poznał; on widział ją tylko przez chwilę pomiędzy pasażerami, w przejeździe z wyspy Seil do Obanu. Gdyby młody człowiek wiedział jaki ważny udział miała miss Campbell w sprawie jego ocalenia, to niezawodnie nie byłby zaniedbał wyrazić jej swoją wdzięczność. Lecz on tego nie wiedział i podług wszelkiego prawdopodobieństwa, miało to zostać dla niego tajemnicą na zawsze. I rzeczywiście tego samego dnia jeszcze, Helena zabroniła, literalnie zabroniła swoim wujom, pani Elżbiecie i Patrydżowi, mówić o tem co zaszło na okręcie „Glengarry” przed uratowaniem tonącej szalupy. Tymczasem po nieszczęsnem wydarzeniu z kulą, bracia Melwillowie niemniej zmieszani od swojej siostrzenicy, z powodu tego zajścia, pośpieszyli do młodego artysty, żeby go przeprosić. Lecz ten przerwał im: — Pani, panowie, proszę bardzo, nie warto o tem i mówić. — Bardzo nam przykro — wybacz pan! nastawał brat Seb. — A jeżeli nieszczęście nie da się naprawić.... czego się obawiam.... dodał Sam. — To — prosty wypadek — nieszczęściem tego nazywać nie można odrzekł śmiejąc się artysta. Rysunek ten był prostą bazgraniną, któremu kula wymierzyła zasłużoną sprawiedliwość. Olivier Sinclair mówił to z taką prostotą że bracia Melwill, wzruszeni tem, byliby bez ceremonii wyciągnęli do niego rękę, lecz uważali za stosowne przedstawić się. — Samuel Melwill — mówił Sam. — Sebastyan Melwill — zawtórzył drugi. — I siostrzenica ich — miss Campbell — dodała Helena, nie myśląc o tem, że jej nie wypada samej się przedstawiać. — Miss Campbell, panowie Melwill, odpowiedział z poważną miną — mógłbym wam powiedzieć, że się nazywam „Fok” jak nazywają kołek w krokiecie ponieważ wasza kula odbiła się o mnie, lecz ja się nazywam poprostu Olivier Sinclair. — Panie Sinclair — niewiedząc jak ma rozumieć te słowa, rzekła miss Campbell — przyjm pan raz jeszcze moje szczere przeproszenie. — I nasze także — dodali bracia Melwill. — Miss Campbell — odpowiedział na to Olivier Sinclair — powtarzam pani, że nie warto o tem mówić. Pracowałem nad pochwyceniem obrazu bałwanów, nie chciało mi się udawać aż pani kula przyszła mi z pomocą. To wszystko wypowiedziane zostało przez młodego człowieka w sposób tak przyjemny, że miss Campbell i bracia Melwill nie mogli się wstrzymać od śmiechu. Co się tycze obrazu, to gdy podniesiono go, okazał się zupełnie zepsutym, tak że artysta musiałby zaczynać go na nowo. Arystobulus Ursiklos nie przyłączył się do swoich partnerów, gdy ci poszli do młodego artysty. Mocno rozdrażniony tem, że w praktyce nie zdołał zastosować swojej wiedzy, niepożegnawszy się z nikim, poszedł do swego hotelu. Przez trzy lub cztery dni nie spodziewano się go zobaczyć, ponieważ miał wyjechać na wyspę Ling w zamiarze dokładnego przestudyowania tamecznych kopalń łupkowych. Z tej rozmowy pokazało się, że osobistość Oliviera Sinclair nie była nieznaną mieszkańcom hotelu „Caledonia”; opowiedzieli mu ze szczegółami wszystko co się działo na „Glengarry” w chwili kiedy on z towarzyszem tonęli w wirach Corryvrekanu. — Jakto, to państwo byliście na tym parowcu, który tak w samą porę przyszedł mi z pomocą? — Tak jest panie Sinclair, — rzekł Sam. — I pan nas bardzo przestraszyłeś — dodał Seb. Myśmy zupełnie przypadkowo zobaczyli waszą szalupę walczącą z wirem. — Rzeczywiście to był szczęśliwy przypadek — powiedział brat Sam, a bardzo być może, że bez wmieszania się... W tem miejscu mowa jego przerwaną została przez pannę Campbell, która dała wujowi znak, że nie życzy sobie, żeby o niej mówili jako o wybawicielce młodego artysty. — Ale panie Sinclair, jakże się to stać mogło zaczął znów Sam — że stary rybak który panu towarzyszył, okazał się tak niedoświadczonym, iż pozwolił wirowi porwać łódkę; on, jako mieszkaniec tutejszy powinien był wiedzieć... — Jak bardzo te wiry są niebezpieczne — dokończył brat Seb Melwill. — Rybaka za to winić nie można — mówił Olivier Sinclair. Wszystkiemu co zaszło winną jest moja lekkomyślność; jakiś czas już obawiałem się, że będę miał na swojem sumieniu życie tego starca. Widzicie państwo, na wirach zobaczyłem takie znaczne odcienia piany, że, nie myśląc o niebezpieczeństwie rzuciłem się do łódki z zamiarem uchwycenia tych odcieni i przeniesienia ich z czasem na płótno: morze w tem miejscu podobne było do niebieskiej jedwabnej materyi narzuconej przezroczystą gazą. Dążyłem coraz dalej naprzód, a chociaż stary rybak ostrzegał mnie o niebezpieczeństwie, ja go nie słuchałem. Młoda panienka nie mogła się wstrzymać od uśmiechu, gdy usłyszała artystę opowiadającego o swojej pogoni za efektami świetlnemi. Czyż ona ze swoją pogonią za Zielonym promieniem nie jest podobną do tego malarza? Bracia Melwilowie nie mogli wytrzymać, żeby nie opowiedzieć młodzieńcowi o celu swego pobytu w Obanie. — „Zielony promień”! zawołał Olivier Sinclair. — Czy go pan już widział? zapytała z żywością miss Campbell. — Nie, miss Campbell, — odpowiedział malarz — nie przypuszczałem nawet, że istnieje. Zapewniam panią... ale teraz, teraz i ja pragnę go zobaczyć. Od dnia dzisiejszego słońce ani razu nie będzie schodzić z horyzontu bez mojej obecności, i przysięgam, że na wszystkich obrazach na których wypadnie mi użyć zielonej barwy, będę odtwarzał tylko ten kolor, jaki zobaczę w ostatnim promieniu słońca. Trudno było twierdzić czy artysta żartował czy mówił poważnie, pociągnięty swoją naturą artystyczną; lecz głos tajemniczy szeptał pannie Helenie że młody człowiek nie żartował. — Muszę panu powiedzieć, panie Sinclair, że „Zielony promień” nie jest tylko dla wybranych, możebyśmy więc spróbowali śledzić go razem. — Z największą przyjemnością, miss Campbell! — Lecz trzeba się uzbroić w cierpliwość. — Ha! cóż zrobić, trzeba się uzbroić.... — Czyż nie należy obawiać się że oczy ucierpią — zauważył brat Sam. — Dla „Zielonego promienia” i wzroku natężyć nie żal — odrzekł wesoło Olivier Sinclair. Przyrzekam państwu, że nie opuszczę Obanu, póki nie ujrzę tego promienia. — My jeździliśmy już raz na wyspę Seil obserwować zachód słońca — mówiła miss Campbell — lecz obłoczek zasłonił widnokrąg, jak welonem i nie przepuszczał „Zielonego promienia”. — Jakie nieszczęście! — Tak panie Sinclair, to była zła wróżba; od tego dnia nie mieliśmy możności oglądać bezchmurnego zachodu słońca. — Lecz to nie może trwać długo, miss Campbell lato jeszcze się nie kończy a przed nastaniem jesieni, wierz mi pani, słońce ukaże nam łaskawie swój „Zielony promień”. Żeby mówić zupełnie szczerze, penie Sinclair, muszę powiedzieć że my mieliśmy możność oglądania Zielonego promienia w dniu 2-im sierpnia w blizkości wiru Corryyrekan, a gdyby uwaga nasza nie była pochłoniętą tonącą łodzią... — Jak to, miss Campbell! wykrzyknął Olivier — ja miałem nieszczęście, w taką chwilę odwrócić twoje oczy od słońca? Moja nieostrożność przeszkodziła pani zobaczyć „Zielony promień”? W takim razie proszę stokrotnie o przebaczenie mi, proszę przyjąć mój szczery żal z powodu tego co się stało z mojej winy. To się więcej nie powtórzy. Tak rozmawiając wszyscy czworo udali się w drogę powrotną do hotelu „Caledonii”, gdzie, jak się okazało, stanął w przededniu pan Sinclair w powrocie z wycieczki w okolice Dalnally. Niewidząc konieczności opuszczenia Obanu, Olivier Sinclair postanowił tam pozostać i czekać cierpliwie na pojawienie się „Zielonego promienia”. Od tego czasu rodzina Melwilów spotykała się codziennie z młodym malarzem na brzegu morza i przepędzała z nim całe dni razem. Razem badał stan pogody i po dziesięć razy na dzień zachodził do barometru, który 14 sierpnia podniósł się do 30,7 cala Trzeba było widzieć z jaką uciechą Olivier Sinclair przyniósł tę wiadomość pannie Campbell. Niebo tego dnia było czyste jak spojrzenie Madonny, i czysto błękitnego koloru. Wszystko obiecywało że wieczór będzie wspaniały i zachód słońca bezchmurny. — Jeżeli dziś nie zobaczymy naszego „Zielonego promienia” to chyba będzie znaczyło żeśmy zaniewidzieli. — Wujaszkowie, słyszycie, dziś ujrzymy „Zielny promień”. Natychmiast postanowiono, jeszcze przed obiadem wyruszyć na wyspę Seil. O godzinie piątej wieczorem z hotelu „Caledonii” wyjechał powóz w którym siedzieli: promieniejąca miss Campbell, wesoły Olivier Sinclair i niemniej od niego weseli i ożywieni bracia Sam i Seb. Patrząc na tę grupę rozweselonych ludzi można było powiedzieć, że wzięli ze sobą słońce i że u ich powozu biegły zaprzężone hipnogryfy wiozące Apolina. Po przybyciu na wyspę Seil, nasze małe towarzystwo zelektryzowane nadzieją ujrzenia „Zielonego promienia”, zajęło miejsce na cyplu wyspy najdalej wysuniętym w morze i przygotowało się do obserwacyi zachodu słońca. Wszystko przepowiadało ukazanie się pożądanego promienia. Słońce przybliżyło się już do końców horyzontu; niebo okrywszy się purpurą, odbiło się na zwierciadlanej powierzchni usypiającego morza. Milcząc, w oczekiwaniu dziwnego zjawiska, stali nasi podróżni, i nie odrywając oczu, widzieli jak słońce podobne do ognistego meteoru, opuszczało się w morze coraz niżej i niżej. W tem z ust miss Campbell wyrwał się krzyk, a temu zawtórzyły urywane okrzyki ze strony Sinclaira i braci Melwilów. Przyczyną wzruszenia naszych turystów było ukazanie się na horyzoncie statku żaglowego; szedł on z wyspy Edale i sterował ku wyspie Seil. Statek płynął powoli rozpuściwszy żagle a za temi żaglami jak za ekranem ukrył się horyzont, gdzie zachodziło słońce. Widzowie nie mieli już czasu rzucić się w jakąkolwiek stronę, żeby nie stracić z oczu słońca, przylądek zaś na którym stali był bardzo wąski. Miss Campbell w rozpaczy przebiegła z jednego skraju tego występu na drugi; Olivier Sinclair dawał gwałtowne znaki w stronę łodzi i krzyczał do siedzących w niej, aby spuścili żagle. Wszystko napróżno. Nie widzieli ich i nie mogli ich słyszeć. Łódź pędzona lekkim nadbrzeżnym wiatrem posuwała się ku zachodowi, i w tym momencie gdy rąbek słońca zanurzał się w morze, żagle zakryły go zupełnie przed oczami spostrzegawców. Jakież rozczarowanie! Miss Campbell, Olivier Sinclair i bracia Melwill zmartwieni i rozdrażnieni nieoczekiwaną przeszkodą, przeklinali łódkę która ukazała się na morzu, tak nie w porę. Z wielkiego żalu zapomnieli nawet że czas im było opuścić to miejsce, bo nie było na co czekać dłużej. Tymczasem czółno przybliżywszy się zwolna do wyspy Seil, zahaczyła u jednego z występów, a z niego wysiadł na brzeg jakiś pasażer. Jakież było zdziwienie naszego małego towarzystwa, gdy wysiadający zdjął czapkę i ukłoniwszy się, okazał się nie kim innym, jak panem Arystobulusem Ursiklosem. — Mister Ursiklos! wykrzyknęła miss Campbell. — To on! To on! — zawtórzyli jej bracia Melwill. — „Kto to jest ten pan?” pomyślał Olivier Sinclair; on jeden ze wszystkich nie znał się z młodym uczonym. Tak, to był Arystobulus Ursiklos we własnej swej osobie: powracał on z wyspy Luing, gdzie przepędził kilka dni na uczonych wycieczkach. Jak został przyjęty przez tych którym urocze marzenie zburzył nieoczekiwanem swojem ukazaniem się, odgadnąć łatwo. Bracia Sam i Seb, zapomniawszy o przyzwoitości, nie pomyśleli nawet przedstawić Ursiklosa Sinclairowi. Co się tycze miss Campbell, to ta długo stała milcząca, ściskając piąstki i mrugając oczami aż w końcu wyrwały się z jej ust słowa: — Panie Ursiklos, lepiej byś pan zrobił niepokazując się wcale, niż popełnić taką niezręczność.